Balloons and Broken Hearts
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Me and my boyfriend love the movie IT. And by luck I have a little brother named Gorgie too. So I came up with the idea to put all of us in an It story. Read to find out what happens next.
1. 1

It was a stormy afternoon in the town of Darry. I was sitting nice and cozy on my black nightmare before Christmas bed.

When I got a txt from my little brother Georgie.

_"Hey B. On my way home, see you soon."_Now that my brother was in middle school, and my dad was working longer shifts. I usually found myself home alone.

Not that I minded of course, being 22 I was able to care for myself. I drove my own car, worked at a somewhat okay job and attended collage classes each semester.

But I'm not going to lie, I may be frowing up. But I missed being close with my family. I missed the days that my dad my brother and I would just go out for drives. Or go out to eat at the local diner. But now with all of us busy, we rarely saw each other.

Today was one of the very few days that I didn't have work or school. So I just stayed home, awaiting the return of my brother.

He usually came home at around 3:15. But as I glanced down at the clock on my phone I saw that it was now currently 3:57.

"He must have got caught in the rain." I thought to myself.

Grabbing my black jacket, and tying up my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my car keys, and decided to go look for him.

But just as I walked out the door to my house, there he was. My brother was standing there in the middle of the street without a jacket. His brown hair completely soaked, hands clutching onto his backpack and his face held a look of fear and shock.

"Bro! Hey Georgie what are you doing?" I called out to him. But he couldn't hear me due to all the rain.

Looking out for any cars, I stepped onto the street ans walked over to my brothers side.

What I saw next made a shiver run down my spine.

There before us, in an open sewer hole was...a clown. And he was smiling evily, and if I wasn't mistaken..he had a hungry look in his eyes.


	2. 2

"Hiya Gorgie, you look scared kiddo. Want a Balloon?" The clown asked as he held out a red balloon twards my brother."

"Uh..sure" Said my brother walking closer to the sewer.

I quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Dad taught as a long time ago not to take things from strangers!" I snapped.

"Oh well I'm Pennywise The Dancing Clown." Said the clown with a happy look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah that's great.. Look me and my brother have to go." I said backing both of us away from him.

"Oh.. without your balloon? I'll give you a balloon too pretty girl" He said with a wink.

"Comeon B it's just a balloon" said Georgie in a annoyed voice.

Braking away from my grip, my brother crouched down to get the Balloon.

But before he could take it, I ran over to him and pushed him away as hard as I could. "I said No!!!" I screamed.

Looking back down into the sewer, I had to hold back a scream as the clown looked at me with evil yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth!

Grabbing Georgie by the hand, I practically dragged him to the front door of our house.

Before I closed the door behind us, the clown waved at me and for some odd reason blew me a kiss.

Slamming the door, I held onto my brother and tried to process what had just happened.


	3. 3

"...B... what was that?" Georgie asked. He was shivering. I couldn't tell if it was from the clown or the fact that he was soaked.

"I don't know, but I want you to forget about it. And the next time I tell you not to do something, listen to me!"

He nodded and went upstairs to dry off.

With a shakey hand, I locked the front door and told myself to calm down.

A few hours later, I kept myself busy by helping my brother with his homework. And cooking us some dinner afterwards.

"Guess dad's working late tonight." Said Gorgie in a disappointed tone.

I sighed, but suddenly realized something.

"Bro, your not gonna tell him are you?!"

Georgie gave me an annoyed look. "No B I'm not, I don't even wanna think about what happened earlier...Can I please just go to bed?"

"Uh..yeah sure."

He mumbled a goodnight to me before going back up to his room.

After I went to mine, I changed into some warm black Pajama pants and a grey tank top.

Now usually my bed is so comfy that I fall asleep right away. But at the moment my mind kept thinking about the stupid clown. What was it? Why was it in the sewer? Ans how the hell did it know my brother's name?

All theses thoughts clouded my mind as my eyes began to get heavy. But just as I closed them. A long, boney, white gloved hand reached out and grabbed me...


	4. 4

I sat up with a gasp, removed my jack skellington blanket from my legs and was relived to see that nothing was there.

But as I looked around I noticed that I wasn't in my room anymore! I was sitting on an old lumpy matress, in a dirty, stinky, sewer!

I looked around for a way out, but all I saw were stone walls, ans a stream of dirty water nearby. And out of nowhere a hudge ugly rat ran across my matress! Making me scream and back up into the wall.

"Aww what's the matter? Little girl scared of a little rat?" Asked an all to familiar voice.

Looking in front of me, I saw the same clown from before!

Now that he was in front of me, I looked him over carefully.

He was very tall, dressed in a white clown suite. A red clown nose, flaming red hair, a big forhead, and that same goofy but creepy smile.

"Peenywise..." I whispered to myself as I flattend myself against the wall.

"Thats my name, dont ware it out. By the way, what kind of name is B for a girl?" He asked.

I galred at him, but still continued to slide against the wall.

"I mean ive heard plenty of girly names in my time but B has got to be the weirdest ive ever heard on a girl." He said with a smirk, knowing he was making me upset.

"It's short for something okay! Ans what kind of weird fucking name is Peenywise?"

He just chuckled and began to get closer to me.

"So what's the B for? Brianna? Betty? Billy?"

"That's a boy's name!And if you must know, my name is Bianca okay!!"

I gasped in fear as he got closer and picked up a strand of my hair.

"Hmmm that's a pretty name.You smell really pretty too" He said before he took the strand and sniffed it.

Pushing him away from me, I ran to the middle of the sewer.

"Look you weirdo, I need some answers now! Why am I here?! How'd I even get here?! And why the hell are you smelling my hair?!"

He gave me that evil smile again, put a gloved hand to my forhead and did something to me to make me fall asleep.

Now I'm not to sure, but I could've swore that Peenywise caught me in arma before I hit the hard sewer floor.


	5. 5

When I woke up again, I woke up to see Mr. Pennywise staring at me.

"Good morning" He said with a wink.

Remembering that I was still in a tank top, I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me.

"What are you doing?!" I snappped.

"Watching you while you sleep Beautiful, You looked so peaceful...mmmm now I can smell your fear."

I gave him a disgusted look and did my best not to let him see me shaking in fear.

As he sat there with me on the matress, I noticed that there was fresh blood on his clothes. And blood stains on both sides of hia mouth.

"...Did you..Did you kill someone?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Yeah I had a kid this morning who was dumb enough to play in the sewer."

I stared at him in shock, "You...you eat kids?!"

"Hey I gotta eat B, you eat your human junk and ill eat that tastey fear you humans provide."

"So... That day..If I hadn't pulled him away from you...my little brother would've been... eaten?" I asked feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"Yeah, now thanks to you I've missed the best meal I could've had in days."

I continued to cry but I glared at him at the same time.

"So since you couldn't have my brother. You took me instead?!"

"Calm down B, That's only half of the reason I took you okay?"

At this point I didn't care what he had to say, I was to pissed to listen.

So without thinking, i threw my hand back and slapped the living hell out of him.

He galred at me as held his now throbbing cheek.

"You evil fucking bastard!! I dont know what you are, and I don't really fucking care. All I know is that Im not staying here with your sycho ass! So stay away from me and from my brother!!"

With that said, I got up from the mattress and and ran into the stream of dirty sewer water. Not caring that it waa not staining my pajama pants. Or the fact that Peenywise was calling out my name the whole time I ran.


	6. 6

I continued to run, doing my best to ignore the smell. And the soggy feeling of my wet pajma pants.

But it seemed no matter how further I ran in this damn sewer, there just seemed to be no way out.

Getting frustrated, I leaned against one of the sewer walls and tried to catch my breath.

But the sound of footsteps splashing nearby made me stand up and start running again.

I ran and ran, but suddenly I tripped over something and landed head first into the disgusting water.

I groaned as I spit out any water that got in my mouth. But as I was down there I noticed an opening at the end of one of the tunnels!!

I could see a nearby creek, and the sky was grey and pouring down rain once again.

Picking myself up, I panted in anticipation as I got closer and closer. I could smell the fresh air and I longed to get back home to Dad and Gorgie.

But all hope left me, when that same boney, white gloved hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back as hard as it could back into the sewer!

"No! Let me go you asshole!!" I screamed as I pounded on his chest.

I screamed again as he picked me up and slammed me against the wall.

I continued to struggle as he smiled evily at me.

"Let me go!! I wanna go home!! I'm not gonna stick around to be your next meal!!"

He smiled again, only this time his teeth were sharp and scary looking.

I shut my eyes and looked away from him expecting him to bite me.

But instead he leaned in closer and whispered, "You can't escape me beautiful. When I first brought you here..I wanted to eat you. As payback from stealing my meal away. But there's something about you...your fear smells amazing..and just smelling you makes me want more."

A part of me wanted to push him away again, but another part of me was moved and even arroused by his words.

And when I looked into his eyes I noticed that they changed from Blue to a soft red color.

"...Will I ever see my family again?" I asked still crying.

"Eventually you will, but for now I want you to stay here. And If you ever try to escape again, I will not hesitate to kill both your father and brother. Understand?!"

I nodded and continued to cry as he carried me back to our room.


	7. 7

When he layed me back down on the matress he walkes off, and left me there to cry.

I figured he left to fo feast on somemore kid flesh.But to my surprise he came back with what looked like dry pajama pants and small box of animal crackers.

"Here, last thing I need is for you to get sick or to starve to death."

"Oh how considerate of you." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Do you mind looking the other way or going off to do clown things as I change? I don't feel comfortable being watched."

"After that running away incident you pulled im not going anywhere. But fine ill look away."

Pulling off the wet pants, I changed quickly and blushed as I sat back down.

"Kay you can look now" I said as I began to eat my snack.

He nodded and layed down next to me. "What a day" He said with a yawn.

I sighed and turned away from him. I figured he would get the hint and just leave me alone.

But instead he wrapped on arm around my waist.

"Hey! Don't touch me okay." I said as I pushed him away.

"What's wrong B? You're not into clowns?" He asked in a somewhat hurt voice.

"Look asshole, the only clown man I ever fell in love with was the Joker in Dark Knight. The guy who played him is dead."

"So..You liked him even though he was a clown?"

I sighed, "Yes, but underneath all that clown makeup was a Normal gourges man. And no offense to you Mr. Pennywise, your not exactly normal."

With that said, I wrapped the blanket back around my body, hoping that he wouldn't try anything again.


	8. 8

**(AN: I based his look on what my boyfriend looks like. Not Bill Skargard)**

When I woke up the next morning, I expected to turn over and see the same creepy clown face watching me sleep again.

But to my Surprise, there was no scary clown man. There was an actual young man...not much older than me!

White skin, Shiney brown hair, strong arms, a handsome face, and a stubbly chin.

I layed there in shock at what I had just saw, and nearly had a heart attack when he opened his eyes. Beautiful brown colored, looking into my dark chocolate colored eyes.

"Good morning B, Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk.

"Is...Is that you Peenywise?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep, only in this form I don't think I'll go by Peenywise anymore. Why dont you name me?"

I looked away from his handsome face and spat out the first name that came to my mind.

"Tyler!" I blurted out, hoping that he would like it.

"Hmmm yeah that works, sounds better than a weird name like Taylor."

Sitting up, I scooted closer to him and reached my hand up. Despite everything he put me through, every ounce of me wanted to touch his beautiful face.

He smiled as my hand got closer, but just as I was inches away from his face. I hesitate and pulled back.

"If I touch you..are you gonna change back and bite my arm off?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"As tempting as that may sound, I'm not hungry and I dont plan on eating you...I like you too much."

Hearing him say that made my heart race, and my hand lift up again. Gently I layed it on yhe right side of his face and caressed his cheek.

He put his hand over mine, and flashed me a gourges smile. Suddenly he leaned in closer and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

I stared at him wide eyed and scooted away from him. I had no idea how to feel at this point anymore.

Just as he was about to reach out and pull me closer to him. We both turned our heads to the sound of feet swishing around in a nearby tunnel. And the smell of weed and beer no doubt coming from some dumb teenagers. Stupid enough to actually venture down here in the sewer.

When I looked back at Tyler, he was no longer the same young man as before. He was back in his Peenywise form, and had a hungry look in his eyes.

"Your going to kill them aren't you?" I asked feeling somewhat disappointed.

"Wait here, this shouldn't take long." He said not even looking at me, and walking down another tunnel of the sewer.


	9. 9

Just sitting there waiting for him to get back got a little boaring.

So to keep myself busy, I decided to look arpund more.

Not to far ahead was another sewer tunnel.Going inside, I noticed a big pile of junk in the middle of the room.

It consisted of broken toys, furniture,clothes, and most of it was either wet or dirty.

"I wonder how many kids he's brought downhere." I thought to myself as I began to look through the pile.

To my suprise I was actually able to find some decent looking clothes.

A pair of wripped jeans, a purple long sleved shirt with a few holes, and two white dresses. One with purple flowers on it, and the other with a few splahes of blood on it.

Gathering up my clothes, I got up to go back to where I was before. But as I did, I accidentally stepped on a broken picture frame. Carefully avoiding the glass, I picked it up and looked it over.

It was a picture of another clown, and he didn't look that different from Peenywise. Same white face, red clown nose, big forhead. The only differences were that this clown man was much older, dressed in a yellow clownsuite with blue sleves and his hair was a bright blood red, he was sitting in a lounge chair drinking a beer. And to me he looked somewhat more evil than my peenywise...wait...my Pennywise?! Im already saying he's mine?! What the hell is wrong with me?!

But I didn't have much time to think on the matter because an ear piercing scream filled the room. Causing me to jump to my feet and run out of the tunnel.

Only it was so dark, that I didn't realize where I was going. And I bumbed right into one of those teenagers. He looked scared out of his mind, and he was coverd in blood!


	10. 10

The boy looked down at me shaking in fear. Due to my kind nature, I got up and asked "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

The boy started crying and threw his arms around me, causing me to land on my butt. Making me once again wet and super annoyed!!

"Get off me!! What's wrong with you?!" I practically screamed as he continued to hold onto me.

"Please..you have to help me! The clown ate my friends. He's going to eat us if we don't find a way out of here!"

I galred at him and tried to ignore the smell of beer on his breath.

"Well maybe if you and your dumbass friends didn't come down here to get high off your asses, this kind of thing wouldn't happen. Now get your ass off me!" I snapped before shoving him off.

Getting back up to gather my things, I gasped as I was pushed down once again by this douchebag.

"Who the hell are you calling a dumb ass?! And who the hell are you to talk?! Your dirty and from the looks of it your dumbass lives down here don't you?! I bet your some strung out street whore, who lives down here because your disgusting."

Picking up a nearby rock, I threw it as hard as I could at his forhead. Causing him to cry out in pain, and clutch his now bleeding forhead.

Picking up my stuff, I ran passed him. Not even sure where I was going. Suddenly as if out of nowhere, a small red balloon appeared infront of me.

Knowing exactly who it belong to, I moved it out of the way and smiled at the clown behind it.

Not even caring that he smelled of dead flesh and he had blood dripping from his mouth and hands. I ran up to him and hugged his waist.

Pulling me away, he gripped my shoudlers and looked me in the eye.

"I heard everything that punk said to you Beautiful. Don't worry he's going to pay for it."

And as soon as Peenywise said that, the boy came running twards us with a pocekt knife in his hand.

He let out this stupid angry growl as he came at both of us, rasing the knife.

Without even flinching, Peenywise held up his hand and allowed the kinfe to stab right through his palm.

The boy stodd there in shock, as the knife was pulled out and no blood came out of the white gloved hand.

"Noone calls my girl a whore and gets away with it!" He said as he took the knife and slit the boys throat!

I had to hold back a scream, aa Pennywise growled and used his hudge teeth to rip out chunks of the boys throat and just muched away at it.

"Ummm..I...I think he's learned his lesson already." I said as If I was talking to a vicious dog who wouldn't stop eating a peice of raw meat.

Doing as I asked, he wiped away the acess blood and flesh from his mouth. Took my hand in his, and walked with me back to our room in the sewer.

*****"... Thank you Peenywise...If it weren't for you he could've stabbed me." I said knowing I now I owed him my life.

"It was nothing, but B didn't I tell you to stay where you were?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh chill out, you may have brought me here but that doesn't mean I have to stay in one place. I went exploring and found some more clothes, and... this picture." I said as I held it up for him to see.

Taking it from my hand, he looked it over and then back at me with a serious face.

"Where did you get this?!" He asked.

"Back there in one of the tunnels, by the way you have a whole pile of junk back there. Is all of it from childern you..uh..ate?"

He shrugged, "Yeah so? Just like you humans, us demons get hungry and board too."

I nodded, "So..Did you know the clown in the picture?"

Pennywise stopped walking, looked over the picture and then handed it back to me.

"... That's my dad." He said with little to no emotion in his voice.

Realizing what he had just told me, I ran to catch up with him. I just had to learn more about this!


	11. 11

When I caught up to him, I smiled at him in his now human form.

"So tell me more about your dad, is he still around? Is he just like you? What about your mom?" I asked like a hyper little kid about to go to disney land for the first time.

"Calm down B!...Uh I mean, I'll tell you everything in a bit. But first go change out of those wet clothes."

With a shrug, I took the jeans and ripped purple sweater. And quickly changed before he could see me.

"Kay I'll changed Ty."

He looked at me confused, "Ty? What the heck dose that mean?"

"It's a nick name, for Tyler... Remember your human name?"

"Oh yeah, anyways you may be dresses B but your hair is a mess."

I smirked at him, "Your one to talk Mr I have crazy clown hair."

He sighed, made me sit down, and began brushing my hair.

"Where did you get the brush?"

"Found it in the junk pile, now be quiet so I can tell you about my dad."

"Kay ill shut up" I said with a playful smile.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning. You see my dad He wasn't exactly human, he was a demonic spirit that lived in Derry a long time ago. He terroized the children and ate those who feared him. But during that time, he met a beautiful woman he soon fell in love with.

"That woman was your mom right?" I asked. "How Romantic!"

To make me stop talking he yank on a strand of my hair making me let out an "Ouch!"

"As I was saying, My parents met completely by luck. You see one day my dad was wandering the street of Derry, looking for his next meal.But he was spotted by someone who was dumb enough to hire him for their kids 5th birthday party. The pay was good, and the children adored my dad's balloons. He said that aa he was watching the kiddies run around, he completely forgot all about his strange urge when he first layed eyes on her. Now normally demonic spirits don't fall for normal human girls. But it is said, that when one of us meets the right woman we wont care if she's human or not.

"So.. Your mom fell for him even though he was a clown?" I asked.

"He treated her right, he made sure to show her he loved her everyday. He gave big bouquets of flowers. Balloons, the red ones were her favorite. And he even sang to her once in a while. There was nothing that man couldn't do that didn't manage to steal her heart. Not to soon after, my mom became pregnant with me. They we're overjoyed knowing that they were about to become parents. But they were also scared of what I would come out looking like. So for the saftey of me and my mom, my dad sent us away to live in a house of our own. He wanted me to have a norml life, a life that he couldn't give me. After mom gave birth to me, she was relieved to see that I was a normal looking human baby. Despite her efforts, she couldn't hide the truth from me about my dad forever. So after not knowing exactly who he was for a good 10 years of my life. I ran away from home, searched the sewers ans finally found him. He was everything like I thought he would be, funny, sarcastic, tough whwn he had to be. And over all just fun to be around. He taught me everything I know, he made me what I am today. But as I got older...so did he and eventually he began to fade away. So with the immortal power that he had left, he passed it down to me and I took over in his place."

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes, now I finally understood why he was the way he was.

He put down the brush, turned me around and held me.

"You don't have to cry B, this is just the way things are for me."

"And your mom..What happened to her?" I asked through sobs.

"Oh she's still around, but im sad to say that ive erased any memories that she's ever had of me or my dad."

I nodded and layed my head on his shoulder.

"Your story makes me think of my dad. I know you don't want to hear it, but I really miss my dad and my brother. I bet they're worried out of their minds."

He sighed and held me closer. "Look, pretty soon I'm going to go out hunting again. Next time I go, how about I take you with me and you can visit them. Ok?"

I smield at him, ans let more tears fall from my eyes.

"I cant wait!"


	12. 12

***A few days later***

Putting on the white dress with the purple flowers, and fixing up my hair the best way I could. I noticed something was missing from my outfit. My feet were completely bare and even if I was wearing a dress, I didn't exactly feel pretty.

"Hey B what's wrong?" Pennywise asked noticing my disappointed face.

"I dont feel pretty" I said looking down, "I can't exactly face my dad and brother with no shoes."

"Well, look what I got for you this morning." He said holding out a pair of white strapped sandels and in one hand he had a little gift box.

Taking the shoes, I put them on to see if they fit. "Let me guess, you got theses out of the junk pile too?"

He chuckled, "Nope, I got hungry this morning and some dumb little teenage girl was spray painting in the sewer. So I ate her up, and thought you could use theses shoes. By the way it took me a while to get the blood off, so hope they fit."

"They do..umm..thanks" I said trying not to be grossed out. "What's in the box?"

"Turn around B" he said while he opened the box.

Doing as I was told, he placed a small silver chain with a fancy blue diamond charm at the end of it.

"Just a little something to make my girl feel pretty again. Dont put yourself down anymore, I hate that."

His words must have really touched me, because next thing I know I turned around and kissed him. I kissed him and I didn't even care that he was in his clown form.

He was tense of first probably shocked that I kissed him willingly. But he soon gave in and made a bold move of putting his tongue in my mouth.

Any other time I probably would've slapped him silly, but at this point I was enjoying it and was doing my best from monaing.

Pulling away for air, I looked up at him blushing like crazy.

"We..uh..We should probably get going" I said as I took his hand and walked qith him out of the sewer.

When we were finally out, I was suprised to see a very nice non rainy day for once.

Looking back at him, I noticed that he was no longer Pennywise. He was Tyler! But despite how good he looked to me, he had a look on his face that told me he was uncomfortable.

"You're not used to this are you?!" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I mean I shapeshift every chance I get, but I'm not used to being human yet."

"Come on Ty, you'll be okay" I said as we walked hand in hand down the road to my old house.

Where god only knew what awaited us when we got there.


	13. 13

When we both finally made it to my old house, I could feel my heart racing.

Would my dad be mad at me? Would they even let me in the house? Did the put out a frekin missing persons poster?!

All theses thoughts clouded my mind as we stepped onto my old pourch.

"Hey, whats wrong B?" Tyler asked.

I shruged, "I'm just worried about what there gonna say. I mean I dont even know how long I've been away from home."

He sighed and put an arm around my shoulders.

"It's only been 2 months B, it's gonna be alright."

I nodded, took a deep breath and went inside the house.

"Dad! Georgie! I'm home!!" I called out hoping that they would answer. But as we walked in, I noticed that our old living room, dining room and kitchen...were empty!!

I could feel my stomach drop, and my eyes welling up with tears. My family was nowhere to be found.

"Dad! Bro!! Come on you guys where are you?!" I practically screamed as I ran up the stairs.

Both of their rooms were empty! I slid down a nearby wall and cried into my hands. This was like something out of my worst nightmares. I had been living in a filthy sewer. I had seen a clown nealry bite my brother's arm off. And I had seen peenywise himself. But non of that scared me as much as this. My dad and brother ment everything to me, ans now they were gone!

Hearing footsteps down the hall, and the sound of a door opening. I lookes up to see Tyler going into my old room. Wiping away the tears, I ran after him and found him looking around the room.

"What..what are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking at the room my girl grew up in." He said prouldly.

I began to get annoyed, "My family is missing and your concerned about my old room?! Don't you even find it weird that my family is gone and my room is the only one standing."

He just ignored my sas, he picked up my old teddy bear and examined it. "Aren't you a little to old for a bear? And whats your obsession with this weird skeleton guy?"

Ignoring him, I sat down on my old bed trying to think...Then it hit me like a blow to the face.

"You knew they were gone didn't you?" I asked in an angry tone.

He sat down next to me with a guilty look on his face.

In a fit of range, I slapped him and tackled him down onto my bed and sat ontop of him.

"B! What are you doing" He asked half shocked, and half giggleing.

But once he saw my pissed off expression his smile went away."

"Where's my family?! What did you do to them you god damn clown nosed freak?!"

He galred back at me, "Calm yourself Bianca. I didn't do anything to them, they assumed you went missing and when they couldn't find you they packed up and left. My guess is they left your belongings here because any reminders of you pained them."

Taking in what he just said, my face softened and I let go of him.

"So... I'll never see them again... I'm completely alone."

I sat there ontop of him and just cried, I cried so much that I didnt even noticed that he pulled me down ontop of me again and held me.

He held me close, kissed my forhead and kept whispering "Shhh B its okay, its okay."

I cried myself to sleep that night, but could still feel his beautiful color changing eyes watching me as I slept.


	14. 14

When I woke up again, it was around 3:15 in the morning.

I was all alone once again, in my old dark room.

Now normally I wouldn't panic and I would actually be happy to be back home. But I couldn't help but wonder where the hell he was!

"He wouldn't just leave me here right?" I asked myself.

Getting up, I walked over to my closet. And found my old black jacket and Kombat boots.

Putting both of them on, I practically ran out of the room. I was ready to run outside and search the sewer for Peenywise.

But a strange sound in the bathroom caught my attention.

Creeking the door open just a crack. I looked in and couldn't believe what I saw!

Blood! Blood everywhere! All over the walls, floor, and it even seemed to be overflowing in the bathtub!

Stepping inside, I found Pennywise chewing away at the flesh of a dead girl.

Slowly walking up behind him, I was able to get a good look at the girl.

Young, blonde, dressed in a long sleeved pink shirt, and ripped jeans.

"... Where did she come from?!" I asked with a slight hint of jealousy to my voice.

"B! When did you get up?" He asked facing me with a face full of blood. And a peice of flesh hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Look, I know you have to eat. And I get that you'll eat when you have too. But why the hell did you choose to bring another girl here and eat her?!"

He sighed, got up, and put his hand on my shouldes. Getting my jacket bloody in the process.

"Look B, while you were sleeping I went for a walk around town in my human form. On the way I decided to stop by a store and get you some more of that human junk, you like eating.

So while I went to pay for everything, this girl here...She uh...She started to come onto me..."

Hearing that, filled my whole body with a fiery rage.

"Excuse me?! And then what happened?!" I asked hoping I wasn't being to demanding.

"Relax, there's no way in hell id be interested in her. Not to mention she was a complete bitch to every other customer that came in. So I played along, and told her to come home with me. She went to the bathroom to freshen herself up. But once she saw me in my clown form, she stood there frozen in terror. And before she could scream, I began eating her stomach...But I must of gotten carried away..thats why there's blood everywhere."

I pushed his hands away and walked twards the door.

"You know if it was any other girl, id slap the living hell out of you.But luckily for you..She was a bitch to me too."

He stared at me awestruck. "Wait a minute B...you knew her?"

"I'll explain it to you in a bit, now clean the damn bathroom and meet mw back in my room."

I said without looking at him and slamming the door behind me.


	15. 15

**(A/N: Just for a reminder. Greta is the bully who dumped garbage on Beverly in the beginning of the movie. Not to sound Evil but she deserved to get eaten.)**

I could feel my whole body over heating with anger. So to cool off, I went down staris into the garage. I sighed in relief when I layed my eyes on my old mini fridge.

Inside it had one last four pack of my favorite go to drink. Green monster energy drink. I grabbed one, poped it open and walked back into my room.

About 10 minutes later, Pennywise walked in and he was in his Tyler form.

"Hey..are you okay?" He asked noticing my still pissed off face.

"Just sit down Ty" I said making room fo him on my bed.

"Look, I know you're not to thrilled about the fact that I brought another girl here. But I have to eat,And you have to believe me when I say. That I'll never be interested in another girl, your the only girl I want."

I wanted to believe him, but my anger got the best of me. Taking ine last sip of my drink, I threw the can against the wall!

"Shut the fuck up! Just shut up!" I screamed.

He looked at me surprised, and he even looked a little scared.

"B.. what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Well for one you ruined my fucking favorite Jacket, thanks alot." I said taking it off and throwing it at him.

"You bring me back to my fucking house knowing damn well my family isn't here! For all I know you could be lying to me! You could've eaten them, and telling me that they moved is a fucking excuse. And I get you have to eat okay, I get it! But ice never seen you eat a girl before! Did she taste good to you huh?! You should just go back to the sewer you crawled out of! And leave me alone, You're probably just stringing me along to be your next meal!

Just get away from me you sick freak!"

With every word I said, I fell to my knees out of breath.

Half of me expected him to get pissed, or walk out of the house. But instead he got down on the floor with me, took my face in his hands and made me look at him.

"Listen to me B, I wont do that to you. Do you hear me?! I may kill people, I may eat them, I may do things that aren't okay in your eyes. But I really do want you, Id do anything to make you happy and to make sure your protected...I love you.. Believe me."

I looked into those color changing eyes and could see tears forming in them.I could feel my anger melting away and said the four words I never thought Id say.

"...I love you too."

He smiled down at me, and kissed me out of nowhere.

I kissed back, and leaned against the wall as the kiss continued to go longer. I held onto him as he ran his hands all over my body.

Realizing what was going on, I pulled away for air. "I..I want too but just not right now okay. Kinda worn out."

He nodded and sat me back down onto my bed.

"So you said you knew that girl B, wanna tell me more about it?"

"Oh yeah, Her name was Greta. We went to high school together. She was a complete bitch to me, because I wouldn't join her group of fake friends. She thought she such tough shit cuase her daddy owned the pharmacy.So in a way im not mad at you for eating her, I'm just mad that you brought her here."

He sighed and put an arm around me.

"Hey B..I wanna make it up to you..Will you go out with me tonight?"

I smiled and sat on his lap.

"Of course I will."

Putting all that mess aside, I was really excited to be going out tonight.


	16. 16

Before it got any later, I asked Pennywise to wait for me downstairs as I got ready for our date.

As I looked through my closet for an outfit, I was at constant battle with my feelings.

One minute I was excited and the next I was calling myself a dumbass for letting myself get attached to him.

With a groan, I picked out a black blouse, a red and black checkerd skirt, black leggings and my old red convers.

Pleased with how I looked, I brushed ny hair and went downstairs to meet ny date.

Still in his human form, Tyler looked me up and down and smiled at me.

"You look great B" He said taking my hand in his.

"Thanks, so where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see." He said in a playful voice.

Fallowing him out the door, we walked hamd in hand to the local diner.

When we walked inside, I hoped to god none of the waitresses would recognize me. Luckily for me, I didn't see anyone I used to know. They must of hired a new staff.

Anyways,We both sat down in a booth and waited for someone to serve us.

"So, You your dad and your brother used to come here alot huh?" He asked.

"I looked at him in shock" How the heck do you know that?!"

He smirked, I can read your mind B. You tend to forget that I am not of this world.

"Then..what exactly are you?"

He was about to answer, but a waitress interrupted us.

"Hi you guys, are we ready to order?" She asked in an almost to cheery voice that annoyed me.

"Give me a cheeseburger, fries and a coke" I said with a hint of attitude to my voice.

"And for you sir?" She asked flashing him a flirtatious smile.

I wanted to glare at her but I was more concerned about what he would eat.

"Ill have ummm...a steak. As rare as you can possibly make it, and a..coke as well" he said sounding really unsure of what to order.

"Coming right up."

When she was gone, I turned back to him.

"Since when do you like stake?"

He shrugged, "I've had it once or twice in my life time. But what the hell is a coke?"

I giggled and just told him to wait and see.

*****When we finally got our meals, I studied him closely as a I ate my burger.

"This steak is perfect" He said as a bit of blood from the meat dripped down his chin.

"Try the coke Ty" I said with a smirk.

He hesitated, but took a sip anyways.

I giggled as his eyes got wide and his fave cringed a little.

"Damn, that is strong."

I just continued to giggle and eat.

When we were done, Ty payed for the food and we continued to walk around town.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Just fallow me" He said as he lead me down the street and into the woods.

The further we went into them and the darker it got, I began to get scared.

I clinged onto him tighter, until we reached the end of the path.

Infront of us was a bunch of grassy hills and up above them was a Sky full of stars.

I was so awestruck that I didn't realize that Tyler picked me up bridal style and carries me up the hill.

When we reached the top, he gently layed me down. He layed down next to me and we both just stared at the night sky.

"Ive never done this before" I said as I cuddled closer to him.

"Whenever I got tired of the sewer, I would often come outhere and just get lost in thought."

"Weren't you scared that anyone would see you?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nope, hardly anyone comes out here. And any little kid dumb enough to come down here. Id eat them in a matter of seconds."

"So..You don't like kids at all?"

He sighed, "Some I do, I remember I once spared a little girl's life. She was about four with blonde pigtails. She was just playing in her backyard and I was hiding in the bushes. When she saw me, she wasn't even scared.She waved,and she gave me a hug. I can't exactly eat something that isn't afraid of me."

"So...you spared her because..she was nice to you."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"And the answer to your question earlier B, I'm an entity of sorts. Not all the way human, but not all the way of a different species either."

I nodded and sat up.

"Can we go back home?"

He smiled and carried me all the way back to my house.


	17. 17

**(A/N: LEMON IN THIS ONE!!! You have been warned.)**

When we got back home, I felt so itchy from the grass and sweaty from the walk.

So I got away from my clown and went into the bathroom.

Thankgod Pennywise cleaned it before. Because I couldn't handel seeing anymore blood anymore.

Filling up the tub with warm water, I took off my clothes and sighed as the warmness of the water over took me.

As I sat there washing my hair, I began thinking of our date.

He was so sweet, so considerate. Never in a million years would I think that Id fall for a Frekin John Wayne Gacey kind of guy.

Until now, I was so busy taking care of ny family that I didn't have time for a boyfriend. Who knew someone like him would be interested in a normal girl like me.

Dunking my head under the water, I tried to clear my head and get my emotions under control.

However when I rose up from the water once again. I came face to face with the clown that was clouding my mind.

Gasping I coverd myself with my arms and splashed him.

"What are you doing in here?!" I snapped.

He giggled. "I missed you B, come out before you drown" He said with an evil smile.

I smirked at him and reached for my towel."

Go wait for me in my room, I'll be there soon." With that said, I gave him a quick kiss and drained out the tub.

Getting the hint, he practically ran to mu room.

Wrapping the towel around me, I picked up a brush and brushed out my wet hair.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I whispered to myself that what I was about to do...was okay...He said he loved me himself. People in love have sex..its only natural...

I could feel my heart pounding as I reached for my door knob.

*****When I walked in, my heart pounded twice as fast.

He was back in his tyler form, shirtless and in black boxers.

The room was lit with cotton candy scented candels and he was motioning for me to come to him.

Slowly walking towards the edge of the bed, Tyler took both of my arms ans layed me down.

I breathes heavily as he climbed ontop of me and reached for the corner of my towel.

Without meaning too, I turned away from him and shut my eyes.

"B..You don't have to be insecure or scared" He said as kissed me and then kissed down my face, neck and chest.

"But..But what if you don't like what you see" I said with my eyes still shut.

Gently reaching for my cheek, Ty made me turn my face and look at him.

"If your body is as half as beautiful as your face, I know I'll love what I see" he said with a smile.

I nodded and let him pull the towel off my body.

I blushed as he looked down on me. His mouth began to water and I got nervous as he got that hungry look in his eyes.

But I nearly lost my mind as he kissed down my stomach and then lower and lower...till he reach my core.

His tounge streached out as he licked me up and down, making me squirm and throw my head back.

"Ty..Oh my god!" I practically screamed.

"Mmmmm, you taste so sweet. You are the best treat ive ever eaten B."

Just when I was about to orgasm, he pulled away and wiped the juices away from his mouth.

Climbing back ontop of me, He looked me in my eyes and asked if I was ready.

"...Yes, just please...please try not to hurt me." I pleaded.

Reaching down he whispered in my ear "I'll never hurt you B, let me love you."

With that said, he entered me making me cry out a little.

When I got used to how big he was, I held onto him as he slammed into me. He pounded it into me like he was a caged man in jail trying to brake free.

"Do you like it B?" He asked in a dominant voice.

I nodded as my eyes rolled into the back of my frekin head!

"Im...Im...IM ALMOST THERE!!" I screamed as I dug my nails Into his skin.

We both climaxed at the same time, and he came inside me.

We both layed there panting and sweating, realizing what we had just done.

"B...you okay?" He asked.

I turned on my side and kissed him, and I didnr even mind that he was now a naked clown.

"...I love you" I said as I layed in his arms and fell asleep. Unaware of what i justet happen.


	18. 18

***One Month Later***

Eventually me and peenywise moved out of my old house and into an old one on the outskirts of town.

It was old, two story, and looked like something right of the frekin Adams family.

He told me that we'd stay here and leave it the way it was so that noone would come in and find us living here.

My room was fixed up the way I wanted, I always had food in the kitchen. And of course clean running water.

My love would go out and eat whenever he had the urge. And I would stay home, reading, watching my small tv, or just napping the day away.

When we were both up to it, we would have sex, or go out. I figured life would just stay as Happy and simple as ever...my god was I dead wrong!

For the past couple of weeks I wasn't feeling well at all. Puking every morning, hungry all the time, ans my clothes were beginning to fit me a little snug.

No...I couldn't be...But I had to know for sure.

While Pennywise was out hunting one afternoon, I walked to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test.

Feeling completely stupid for buying one in the first place. I should've known something like this would've happened if we were having unprotected sex.

As soon as I was done paying for it. I ran home and locked myself in the bathroom.

As I took it, the only thought that kept coming to my mind was..."How am I going to care for it? What was he gonna think of all this?"

Looking down at the test I felt my heart drop. There was a little plus sighn right before my eyes.

I was about to be a mother...a mother of a killer clowns baby.

And how the hell would we do this if his own parents couldn't do it either?


	19. 19

With so many thoughts running through my head, I took the test back with me back to my room.

I hid it under one of my pillows and curled up into a ball.

I had no idea how I was going to tell him the news.

My body and head was so overwhelmed that I just closed my eyes and slept for as long as I could.

When I woke up again, There he was watching me and playing with my hair again.

"Hey beautiful, ...we need to talk." He said in a serious voice.

Sitting up, I gave him a nervous look.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

He sighed and took my hand in his.

"B.. It's time for me to go into hibernation..It happens to me every couple of years. I dont want to leave you but it's not something I can control.

With every word he said, tears came to my eyes.

"But..when will you wake up?" I asked knowing there was no way I could tell him my situation now.

"usually it's every 27 years..but I cant imagine being away from you for that long. So ill do my best to wake up in 3 years.

I continued to cry but just nodded at him.

He pulled me closer, and told me he loved me. We had sex one last time that night.

*****With a heavy heart, I watched as the man I loved walked away twards the sewers. Before he went down the open manhole, He waved goodbye to me and blew me a kiss.

I blew one back and could feel my heart braking as he left my sight.

Looking down at my flat stomach, I rubbed it knowing that I had a peice of him growing in me.

"Dont worry Baby, Daddy will come back to us one day."

**To Be Continued...****(I really liked how it turned out. So hopefully the sequel will be just as good. Thanks for reading everyone.)**


End file.
